


That Day

by Deathshandx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathshandx/pseuds/Deathshandx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a soccer-star and Marco is a dorky film maker, on one day they come to realize that they have feelings stronger for eachother than just friends, and that day is a day Marco would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day

Marco had been in his dorm studying for the tests coming up, just to make sure he would get a good mark on them and hopefully he would advance further in the branch he was majoring, film arts. His dorm-mate, Jean was supposed to be majoring in Soccer, but Jean would rarely study. Shaking his head in disappoint at the fact that he had to share a dorm with a sports-junkie who was only here on a scholarship for his amazing soccer skills. Marco’s eyes flickered to the clock, it was nearly three am and Jean wasn’t back to the dorm yet. He let out a heavy sigh, closing his textbook, Jean was probably out partying again and he would have to deal with him being drunk.

As Marco started to prepare everything for when Jean eventually returned, he stopped mid fixing Jean’s bed and stood there for a moment, thinking to himself. Why exactly was he doing this? He really had no clue as to why he was doing this, there had to be some reason behind it, but what it was he had no idea. Once he finished making up Jean’s bed, he walked over to the sink and got a glass of water and painkillers out for the next morning, assuming that Jean would have a hangover.

Jean practically burst into the dorm room, giggling a bit as he did so “Marco~” his voice slurred as he spoke.

Marco jumped a bit at the sudden noise, then turned around “Jean, why were you gone for so long?”

“I was out with friends.” he shut the door with a slam and stumbled his way over to Marco, slinging his arm around him.

“You shouldn’t have been out this late, Jean.” there was a tone of worry as Marco spoke.

“What harm will it do to me?”

“You have a soccer game tomorrow, you’re going to be hungover.”

Jean threw his head back in laughter “Who cares? I’m the best on the team anyways, so it wont make much of a difference.”

Marco could smell the alcohol on his breath and scrunched his nose up “Jean, you need to go to bed.” He slowly moved out of Jeans grip and put his hands on Jean’s shoulders, directing him towards his bed. As soon as they reached the bed, Jean fell on top of it and was out within a few minutes. Slowly as not to wake Jean, Marco grabbed the covers and put them over Jean, making sure he was tucked in properly. Making his way over toward the light switch, Marco smiled softly towards Jean before shutting it off and getting into bed himself.

 

Marco’s alarm went off at 6:30am, causing him to jolt awake and fall out of his bed and onto the floor, landing flat on his face. Sitting up slowly and rubbing his face, Marco blinked a few times trying to wake up a bit better. Slowly standing up, Marco stretched then made his way to the kitchen to begin making food for Jean and himself even though he was still half asleep.

Pulling out a pan and putting it on the stove, Marco started up the stove and let the pan heat up before he put eggs in the pan. While the eggs were cooking, he pulled out some plates and put them on the table nearby. Turning his attention back on the food, he sprinkled a bit of pepper and salt over the eggs before taking out a spatula and pushing them together, eventually ending up with scrambled eggs. Pulling the pan off the stove and shutting off the stove, he equally divided the eggs and slid them onto each plate. He then took the glass of water and pills he left out last night and put them next to one plate before turning on his heels and walking back into the bedroom.

“Jean…” Marco’s voice was soft as he lightly shook Jean, trying to wake him up.

Jean let out a loud groan in response.

“You need to get up, your soccer game is at Ten and its already Seven.” he once again tried to shake Jean to wake him up.

Jean let out a heavy breath and continued to keep his eyes closed, pretending to not hear Marco.

Marco sighed, knowing he didnt want to do what he was about to since Jean would probably get mad at him for it but he had no other choice. Slowly moving the covers off of Jean, he grabbed Jean’s hand and tugged him off the bed. This ended in both Marco and Jean ending up on the floor lying side by side, and Marco couldnt help but let out a small chuckle at this.

Jean let out a loud whining noise “Marco what was that for?” he rubbed his head as he continued to make this whining noise, having a brutal headache from being hungover.

“Your soccer game is today, Jean,” Marco began to explain “I made you breakfast and got you some medication for your headache.” he stood up, offering a hand to Jean to help him up.

Jean grabbed his hand and stood up, “Thanks.” once he was fully standing he let go of Marco’s hand and made his way into the kitchen.

Marco followed after him, picking up the glass of water and pills, placing them in Jean’s hands “Take these once you’re done eating, it’ll make you feel better. Then you need to go and get ready.”

Jean slowly nodded and sat down to eat, once he was finished he took the pills and walked back into his bedroom to get dressed. While he was getting dressed, Marco ate and then grabbed his camera, since he was majouring in film he was going to record Jean’s soccer game just to get better at using the camera. He didnt know exactly why, but it made him feel happy that he was going to be able to record this.

Walking back into the kitchen wearing his soccer uniform, Jean cleared his throat as if to get Marco’s attention. Marco turned his attention from his camera to Jean and smiled “You look great!” he stood up “Are you ready to leave?”.

Jean nodded “Yeah, let’s go.” he grabbed his keys and walked towards the door before pausing “maybe you should drive…” he tossed his keys towards Marco.

Marco caught the keys and made his way to Jean “Are you sure you’re fine to go and do this?”

”I’ll be fine.” he gave Marco a weak smile before walking out.

Marco walked out after him and locked the door to their room. He walked towards the car and got into the drivers side, inserting the key and starting the engine. Once Jean was seated next to him and strapped in, Marco strapped himself in and began driving. “Where is the place?”

”The soccer field on the university, it isn’t too far. Just take a right at the next turn, then take a left on the third turn.” Jean leaned back in his seat, running a hand through his hair.

Marco nodded as if to tell Jean he heard him and took the exact directions that Jean had given him. Within thirty minutes they had arrived, with only fifteen minutes to spare until the game. If Jean hadn’t taken forever to get dressed and get out of bed, they would have been there earlier. Stopping the car in the parking lot and shutting off the car, Marco stepped out of the car. Grabbing his camera out of his pocket, he turned it on and turned it around to face himself.

"Hey, this is Marco here." he gave a smile to the camera "I’m going to be recording my room-mate Jean’s soccer game."

Jean groaned as he stepped out of the car “Marco are you seriously going to record this?”

Marco turned the camera to face Jean “Of course, why wouldn’t i?”

Jean looked at the camera and sighed, flashing a small smile to himself “Alright, lets just get going.” he walked out onto the soccer field while Marco sat down on the bleachers to the sideline.

Adjusting the zoom on his camera, Marco managed to make it show most of the field, although he tried to keep it mainly focused on Jean’s team. Although he noticed Jean was busy stretching and couldn’t help but zoom in on Jean, “and here we see this cutie stretching.” he was speaking without realizing it and as he did his face turned red, this was the moment that he realized he might be falling for Jean. Upon Hearing the coach yell, Marco switched the zooms again to focus on Jean’s team.

Jean walked over towards the center, the coach standing to his side and Eren standing in-front of him. Now was the point in the game where they would decide which team would go first. Jean flipped the coin, landing it on heads meaning that his team were to go first. Marco was cheering inside at the fact that he would get to see Jean’s team first in action.

Going back to the center, Jean stood infront of the ball waiting for the coach to call out the start. As soon as it was called that he could start he kicked the ball pretty far into the opposing team’s side. Before Marco even knew what was happening, the scoreboard went up by one, Jean had scored a goal already, which was pretty amazing. “Wow, Jean is so good at this sport…” Marco grinned as he said that.

By the time it was Half-time, Jean had scored all of his teams goals, making their points three, to the opposing teams two points. Marco paused his recording and stood up as Jean walked over towards the bleachers. Jean sat down immediately, panting heavily from the intense game he had just played, there was still another half after his break though.

Marco sat down next to Jean “Hey, are you alright? You look a bit pale.”

Jean nodded slowly “I’m fine.”

For once, Marco frowned “You’re not. Do you need water or something?”

Jean put a hand to his head “Yeah i think so. Im feeling a bit nauseous.”

"That’s because you were out drinking all night last night."

"I know… I really shouldnt have. Do you think you could get me a water or something?"

Marco nodded “Of course. I think there may be some in the car. Hold my camera please.” he placed his camera in Jean’s hands and walked off towards the car in search of the water bottles he had packed earlier.

As Marco was gone, Jean messed around with his camera, knowing that he had been recording the game. He started to go through the recording while he waited, once he got to the part where Marco had called him a cutie, his face started to go red. After ten minutes in with all the commentary that Marco was making about him, Jean’s face was a bright red and he was a blushing mess. Marco actually thought this way of him and it was pretty damn cute.

"Jean i found the wa-" Marco stopped mid sentence as he saw that Jean was watching the recording "Jean!" he ran over to Jean and snatched the camera out of his hands. "You weren’t supposed to see that…" his face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Marco…" Jean’s tone of voice was low as he spoke "Do you really feel that way about me?"

Marco slowly nodded “Yeah…”

Jean grinned “Marco, I feel that way about you too. Your dorky personality is just so cute, how could i not?”

Marco’s face turned to that of confusion “Really?”

"Of course." Jean grabbed the camera from Marco and set it to record "Hey, this is jean, and this is me showing you guys Marco’s first kiss." with a quick flash of a huge smile, he smashed his lips into Marco’s lips, recording this very moment to save. Pulling away he waited for Marco’s response.

Marco grinned sheepishly and put his hand over the lens of the camera, blacking out the screen as he gently kissed Jean again. Removing his hand from the lens he grabbed the camera from Jean “So, are you feeling better now, Jean?”

"Much better." Jean responded, a huge smile on his face.

"Now, go finish your game." Marco pointed his camera towards the field as Jean ran off to finish the game.

That day is the day Marco would never forget, the day he realized that his current partner had feelings for him, and the day he had his first kiss. That day was truly amazing, and just thinking about it would bring a huge smile to Marco’s face. He still had that recording with their kiss on it, and he would always look at it again whenever him and Jean argued and remembered why exactly he fell in love with that boy.


End file.
